Joke And The Mean Sock
by Caity.Chaos
Summary: We here I go this is my first story it basically about what happens when the wwe actors tries to act Jack And The Bean Stalk. PLease Review and enjoy.


A text message was sent out, it read:

Jack and the Beantalk Play

Giant: Rey Mysterio

Jack: Big Show

Jack's mother: Santino

Bean sellers: Triple H and Shawn Michaels

Cow: Undertaker

The text message had been sent by the director Chris Jericho.

As soon as the text message was read the WWE superstars met up. "How did the second shortest superstar become the giant?" commented Big Show. "I thought I was the shortest." Rey piped up. "Ummm Hornswoggle is shorter than you isn't he?" Big Show said looking at Rey like he was stupid."Oh he doesn't count." Everyone stared at Rey. "Well our cow is a dead cow!" Triple H broke the silence. " And how-a I'm I-a a women!" yelled out Santino."Santino, it's woman not women." Shawn corrected him. "Well we can't change anythingnow, so we should act as good as possible." annouced Rey. "I didn't even audition." Undertaker said in his usual creepy Undertaker voice. D-X snickered. "Ya that was us, we told them you made a good cow." Triple H said trying to contain his laughter. " ONE TIME, IT WAS ONE PLAY AND YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER IT!!!!!" Undertaker said as he looked at D-X and he seemed like he wanted to chokeslam D-X. At this point Santino was in the corner crying, "Why, Why is it-a beans, why can't it be pasta like pasta from my home country." "Santino your from Canada." commented Big Show. Santino's face was back to a frown. "You-a broked my-a fun-a." "Your point." Undertaker said as he stared at Santino as if was going to hurt Santino. " Hey not to change the conversation but where is Beth, Santino?" questioned Shawn. "Uh I think-a she's at the-a spa getting a mani-pedi." Santino blurted out. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Rey screamed. "She-a said that she is-a going to-a get a one of those things you had-a last week." Santino said with a straight face. Santino smiled as everyone mouths dropped and stared in terror.

* * *

"Moo" Undertaker broke the silence and he practiced his part. D-X was on the floor laughing so hard they were literally crying. Santino looked as if he didn't know what was happening which was probably true. "BOOYAKA BOOYAKA 619!" rang someones cellphone. Rey and Santino pulled out their cellphones. "IT'S MINE!" screamed Santino at the top of his lungs. "Mhm. Okay. Sure. Yup. Fine." Santino could be heard by the other superstars. "Chris Jericho wants us at the studio to-a practice Joke and the Mean Sock. I'll-a drive." joyful annouced Santino.

* * *

It took the group three hours to get somewhere it would take a normal person 5 minutes. "WE ARE-A HERE!" Santino yelled as loud as he possibly could. "Dude this would have taken me 6 minutes not three hours." Triple H complained as he looked at Santino like Santino was an idiot . "Well-a I got-a lost." Santino said with a frown "Not hard." Undertaker said under his breath. "Well lets get to the play!" ordered Chris. D-X looked at the script "Can we make some changes to this?" Shawn questioned."Sure knock yourself out." said Chris as he walked away. D-X got to work.

* * *

Rey was bored, so he decided to play with his WWE action firgures. Santino was bored too so he decided to join in on the fun. Santino had chosen Kofi and Rey had picked Jeff Hardy. "Ya, I get-a to use-a Coffee!" Santino said in his super excited Santino voice. "Marella, it's Kofi and I thought you would use yourself or..... or Beth." Rey sighed, "Your hopeless." " I KNOW!!" said Santino with a grin. Big Show thought that was enough so he started hitting his head against the wall. Amamzing Undertaker was sitting in the corner playing Smackdown vs. Raw on his Nintendo DS and he was even smiling. Big Show decided to join Undertaker, so now Big Show and Undertaker were playing pokemon. They decided to have a pokemon battle. Well Undertaker won. Big Show was smart though, he knew his pokemons levels weren't that high and undertaker were like a level one hundred.

* * *

Amazingly Rey and Santino were still playing with the action figues but they were playing tag team. Santino finally was using himself and Beth. D-X finished the script. "AT LAST" said The Undertaker with a sigh. " I've had to listen that idiot Santino for the last two hours." "Who-a is this man-a named idiot?" qustioned Santino. Big Show questioned trying out for the play.


End file.
